thank you
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Yugi wants to thank Yami for all the little things and decides on a letter. short one shot. please R&R!


A/n: Yup, just a sweet little moment between Hikari and Yami. please R&R

Thank You

* * *

Yugi closed the door to his room silently and swiftly crossed to his desk.

He took a deep breath, knowing there would be a thousand questions later, and slid the puzzle off his neck.

He simply didn't want Yami to see what he was writing...just yet anyway.

Sure he could just block the spirit but that would arise more questions than if he just took it off.

He laid it gently on his bed and sat down at his desk, pulling a pen and sheet of clean paper from his school bag.

It had been a long day to begin with but yami had made it better.

He took over at lunch, letting Yugi take a nap and even pawned a Little Debbie from Honda.

Yami made Yugi's life better in so many little ways and he realized, oddly as he stared at the small cake, that he never really thanked him.

Sure he said thanks, but he'd never done anything to show his gratitude towards the spirit.

Now though he had finally decided the perfect thing.

Silently, and will a little smile, he began to write a letter.

At first the words weren't easy to come but after a moment they began to flow from him and he stopped suddenly as a tear slipped onto the paper.

He hadn't realized it but the whole time tears of joy had been falling from his eyes and he wiped them away as he looked over his finished product.

Over the two years that they had been together Yugi had come to truly love Yami.

He was a constant source of comfort and his best friend at the same time as being an older brother figure.

He signed his name to the bottom and sat back, a fulfilled sigh escaping his lips as he traced the marks with his finger.

A contented warm feeling was washing over him and the happy tears came again.

He walked back over to the puzzle and had barely even touched it when the concerned voice spoke and Yami appeared.

"Aibou...is everything okay? Why did you take off the puzzle?"

Yugi smiled warmly and pulled his dark over to the desk.

He sat the spirit down in the chair and it was then that he noticed the tears.

"Yugi...are you okay?"

soft fingers brushed again wet cheeks and wiped away the small crystalline beads falling from amethyst eyes.

Yugi nodded, never losing his smile, and placed his hand over the others.

"I'm just very happy. I made something for you and while I was making it I thought about how much you've changed my life. Go on, read it."

Yami nodded quietly and began to read.

* * *

_Mou hitori no boku..._

Today I thought about you and what you've done for me and I realized with sadness that I've never given you anything in return. I thought about what I might want to do for a very long time and it was only this afternoon that I realized what I would do. The white icing on the cake made me think of calligraphy, something I learned a long time ago and decided that the perfect way to say thank you would be to write it out for you. Thank you for pulling me through when I'm sure I'll die. For standing beside me when I need you and watching from a distance when I need my space. Thank you for being my best friend and my teacher. For wiping away my tears when I'm sad and making me laugh. Thank you for showing me that I'm not always as alone as I think I am. For showing me that I'm strong with you and sometimes stronger on my own. Most of all I want to thank you for letting me know how much you love me through the little things that you do. So this is my little thing to show you how much I admire and look up to you and that you're my closest friend. This is my little thing so I can tell you that I love you too. I hope that this is enough to repay you for all the kindness you've shown me.

_Hikari no Yuugi_

* * *

Yami sat quietly for a moment with a serene smile gracing his lips.

Silently he stood and looked down at his light and took up both hands.

"Simply appreciating me and allowing me to share your body and soul is enough Yugi. I feel like I owe you the world. Thank you for showing me that I'm not as alone as I sometimes think."

Yugi threw his arms around his dark's waist and hugged him tightly, the flow of his tears increasing and yami smiled, softly laying his hands on Yugi's back.

"I will always be grateful to you my aibou."

He stood there quietly holding Yugi until he had finished crying.

Walking him over to his bed he tucked him in, kissing his softly on the forehead and sat beside him until he had fallen asleep.

He stood and smiled down at the serene face.

'Sleep well aibou. I will always be here when you need me...like I know you're there when I need you.'

He pulled the blanket up to Yugi's shoulders and disappeared back into the puzzle to work on a little something of his own...


End file.
